battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
PGZ-95
The Type 95 SPAAA (PLA military designation: PGZ-95) is a Chinese self-propelled anti-aircraft vehicle. It is armed with four 25 millimeter cannons and optionally four fire-and-forget QW-2 infra-red homing missiles. It was first displayed publicly at the Beijing Military Parade in 1999. The Type 95 SPAAA appears in Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 4. Battlefield 2 The PGZ-95 (referred as the type95 in the game files) is the mobile anti-aircraft vehicle of the People's Liberation Army. It is also the equivalent of the USMC/SEALs/SAS/EU M6 Linebacker and the MEC/MECSF/Spetsnaz/Rebels 2K22 Tunguska. The PGZ-95's primary role is to destroy or suppress enemy air assets on the battlefield. It weapon system consists of a set of 4 single-barrelled autocannons as well as anti-aircraft missiles. Its armor is as tough as an IFV and consequently, it can take as much damage. Its 4 Type 87 autocannons fire a large volume of explosive shells with a set deviation value of 0.25. These will overheat after continuous firing for around twenty seconds, and recover after four seconds. This means, with 2 full burst and the trigger is constantly held down, the player will find themselves empty of ammunition. If the player doesn't push the weapon too hard, one will be able to lay down a constant barrage of HE shells at enemies. However, the vehicle has a very bad gun depression, much worse than the Linebacker, making road-killing or trying to back up and firing at the same time the only viable option for nearby infantry. The PGZ-95 is arguably the worst mobile air-defense vehicle to deal with infantry close to friendly forces because the gun are located the furthest from each other compared to both of its counterparts, with the M6 Linebacker only has a single cannon, greatly enhances its accuracy and reduces collateral damage. Furthermore, the weapon sight of the PGZ-95 is a bit peculiar, so some players may feel inaccurate with the vehicle. Versus vehicles, aircraft of all types are very vulnerable to the Type 87's shells, and if the player is accurate enough, they will find themselves able to shoot down aircraft even without using missiles. The shells also deal decent damage against light vehicles such as HMMWV and DPVs. Combine with the cannons' high rate of fire, the vehicle can swiftly engage aircraft, light vehicles, and infantry, or laying down suppressive fire. However, against heavy vehicles, the shells deal very little damage, and the vehicle is very vulnerable to the primary weapons of APCs and MBTs. With no dedicated AT weapons on-board, the player should avoid fighting with them unless as a last resort. The secondary weapon of the PGZ-95 are 4 QW-2 Vanguard 2 anti-aircraft missile launchers, with 8 more in reserve. The launcher has an extremely wide set deviation value of 30. The missiles can lock onto enemy aircraft, and can be fired off in decently rapid succession, whether locked on or not. In fact, it uses the same missile projectile as the in-game FIM-92 Stinger and SA-18 Igla anti-aircraft emplacement (referred to as "igla_9k38" in the game file). It takes 2 missiles, maximum, to shoot down any type of aircraft. Just like its cannons, while the missiles are deadly against aircraft, they deal very low damage to armored vehicles, requiring multiple shots to kill even an APC. If the player find themselves in too tight a situation, the missiles can be used against infantry and light vehicles, although the launcher's high deviation doesn't help much in scoring direct hits on targets, which is usually necessary considering the missiles' low damage against ground vehicles. The player should only use this tactic when one is very close to the enemy, and the player also need to make sure there are no friendly around due to the missile's decent blast radius. The missiles also fly upward after traveling a certain distance, making surface attacks past that distance impossible. The passenger stands in the commander's cupola and is completely exposed with no means of shielding oneselves, and is vulnerable to all forms of damage, from small arms fire to artillery strikes. However, the passenger is capable of using any weapons of one's kit, including AT weapons, C4s, and repair tools, which can help increase the effectiveness of the vehicle. Type 95 SPAA Sights.jpg|The Type 95's sights. Type 95 SPAA Firing.jpg|The Type 95 firing. BF2 Type 95 SPAAA HUD.png|The Type 95 SPAAA HUD display Type 95 SPAAA Render BF2.jpg|A render of the Type 95 SPAAA. Battlefield 4 The Type 95 AA is featured in Battlefield 4 as the PLA mobile anti-aircraft vehicle. Singleplayer In singleplayer the Type 95 AA is only seen in Singapore at the beginning of the level. They will fire upon the player until a squad command is given, after which Anvil 2 will fire upon a vehicle, destroying each in one shot. Multiplayer The Type 95 AA's main role is to provide anti-aircraft fire and suppression. It can also engage light ground targets with ease such as armored vehicles and buggies. The Type 95 AA can be easily destroyed by MBTs, PT Boats or IFVs. The main armament for the Type 95 AA is its cannon (all cannon on Mobile AA have the same damage output against vehicles, regardless of faction). Each shot type, however, has a different niche with individual stats -- 20mm shells do not have as much damage output as 30mm, and fire at 2000 rounds per second versus the 600 rounds per second with heavy shells. 30mm fires at a slower rate, but does higher damage against close range targets and vehicles. Overheat time is also important to note: 20mm will overheat after six seconds of continuous fire, while 30mm overheats after three-and-a-half seconds. In short, 20mm is more potent against targets who are far away on maps such as Paracel Storm or Golmud Railway, while 30mm is better suited to maps with closer engagement ranges against light vehicles and helicopters. The Type 95 AA's secondary armament are missiles and rockets. The type of missile can come down to player preference. Heatseekers are a "fire and forget" type of missile, similar to the FIM-92 Stinger. Passive Radar is good for those who have time and guide the missile to the target, similar to the SA-18 IGLA. Zuni rockets allows players to engage heavily armored vehicles such as MBT and IFVs with greater efficiency, and combined with 30mm, can become a "support vehicle" for tanks and other IFVs, but can be deflected by Active protection. The Active Radar Missiles can be used to lead enemy targets. Countermeasures come down to player preference. IR Smoke deflects missile lock-ons. Smoke Screen decreases chances of critical hits. Extinguisher can be used to quickly negate the "bleed-out" damage of a vehicle. Active Protection protects from incoming missile and rocket fire. Optics is player preference. Zoom Optics helps at long range or precise aiming at infantry over long distances or going for quick kills, Thermal Optics makes the screen black and white, all "heated objects" are in black and white and players show up in white in black grounds, useful in cases where enemies are in foliage. IRNV Optics function similar to Thermal Optics but makes the screen green for cold objects and orange/yellow for heated objects. Upgrades help with abilities: maintenance helps the player recover quickly from anti-vehicle weaponry; Thermal Camo increase time to lock on, making it effective against lock on weaponry such as FGM-148 Javelins and Guided Missiles from aircraft. Belt Speed works well for 30mm as it reduces time for reload; Proximity Scan detects AT mines and personnel, useful in high traffic roads or for detecting people in ambuscade; Reactive Armor decreases damage against incoming fire, giving an edge in direct combat. Air Radar helps locate aerial vehicles, but replaces the minimap. Generally, the MAA is at a disadvantage against MBTs and IFVs, as they are equipped with stronger armor and weaponry. As stated above, however, Zuni Rockets enable an MAA to fight heavier armor. Its also important to note that a chopper/jet can still destroy a MAA with correct teamwork. The vehicle is also amphibious allowing it to cross rivers and lakes. On Hainan Resort map, the CN team has to capture C point, on Paracel Storm the CN team has to capture B point, and on Rogue Transmission map the CN team has to capture C point in order to use Type-95, making such points crucial for victory. The Type 95 AA is identical to the Russian 9K22 Tunguska M in in terms of stats, while the American LAV-AD has wheels instead of treads, but the three are otherwise identical. Gallery BF4 Type95 AA Back1.png|Front view of Type-95 AA. BF4_Type95_AA_Front.png|Rear view of Type-95 AA. BF4_Type95_AA_HUD.png|First-Person view of Type-95 AA. BF4_Type95_AA_Missile.png|Type-95 firing AA missiles. BF4_Type95_AA_TPV.png|Type-95 AA in Third-Person view. Trivia Battlefield 2 *As long as a player occupies the driver's seat of the PGZ-95, the CLC-1 S-band search radar dish atop the vehicle will spin. Battlefield 4 *As with the 9K22 Tunguska, when equiped with Air Radar, the Type 95 SPAAA will deploy a spinning CLC-1 S-band search radar dish. *The soldiers will call the Type 95 SPAAA an "enemy tank" instead of an "enemy AA". Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Anti Aircraft Vehicles